1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a protective cover for an electronic device, and more particularly, to a protective cover that provides a typing and standing-view cradle for an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as, for example, a portable phone, an MP3 player, a portable multimedia player (PMP), a tablet personal computer (PC), and an e-book terminal, enable users to access various contents.
A user may perform wireless communication with a counterpart electronic device using a portable electronic device. The portable electronic device may be provided with a display unit, an antenna device, an input/output (“I/O”) device, and a data transceiver.
Besides original functions, portable electronic devices are also provided with various other functions such as, for example, reproduction of music and video images, a game function, a camera function, a schedule management function, and a dictionary function. Furthermore, the portable electronic devices also provide an information retrieval function and a new application adding function.
In addition, due to the development of smaller and lighter portable electronic devices, users may use a portable electronic device while holding the portable electronic device or traveling with the portable electronic device in a pocket or a bag. However, since there is always a danger of loss or damage of such a portable electronic device, the portable electronic device is used while mounted in a separate protective cover so as protect the portable electronic device.
The protective cover may also serve as a cradle that is adapted to be opened/closed using a magnet provided in the protective cover. The cradle and magnet allow the user to maintain the portable electronic device at various angles.
That is, when the portable electronic device is used in a typing mode or a standing-view mode, the protective cover is used to form a typing cradle or a standing-view cradle using the magnet.
However, the magnet provided in the protective cover affects a magnetic field sensor and an antenna provided in the portable electronic device, and performance of the magnetic field sensor and the antenna may be degraded.
In addition, since the protective cover is configured to form a typing cradle or a standing-view cradle using only the magnet, the cradle may be easily separated or laid down when external pressure is applied.